Jade Dirrects
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Sikowitz gives everyone an assignment to do a video at Tori's house with Jade dirrecting.  You KNOW that's going to lead to an interesting time.    Inspired by the slap . com video ANGRY FREAK OUT
1. Chapter 1

"Class I have a new assignment for you," Sikowitz announced excitedly.

"Oh yay," Jade said sarcastically.

"You'll like this one Jade," Sikowitz said, "Remember the song Tori did... freak the freak out?"

"Oh... yeah that was cool song Vega and you did a good job"

"Thanks West," Tori said.

"You're going to do a video of it at Tori's house. Instead of it being a song it's going to be an angry fight between Tori, Jade, Beck, Cat, Andre, Robbie and Rex- with Jade dirrecting."

"I'm directing this video," Jade asked an evil grin coming to her face.

"That is correct. An A+ on this project will earn you all a pizza party at my house"

"So... I'm directing this video," Jade repeated, "and it's at Vega's house?"

"Once again your power of listening skill never cease to amaze me," Sikowitz said sarcastically.

"YES! This is going to be **awesome**," Jade said excitedly.

They met at Tori's house that afternoon.

"Okay," Jade said, "Lets talk about where everyone will be located during the fight scene. Tori I want you over here on the couch. Cat you're next to her but a bit further away"

"KK," Cat said cheerfully.

"I'll be sitting right here. Andre you are brilliant at the piano so I want you to sit there."

"Awesome," Andre said

"Robbie," Jade said, "You and Rex over by the fireplace"

"Okay," Robbie said, "But don't push Rex into the fire."

"Robbie the fire isn't even lit," Tori pointed out.

"Okay now lets begin-"

"Jade," Beck said, "What about me?"

"Oh," Jade said, "I have the perfect place for you"

"Cool," Beck said, "Where?"

A giggle started in her belly and made it's way to her throat. She couldn't resist.

"Go sit on the steps," she said using a tone very much like the one that Beck used when he said that to her.

"I should have seen that coming," he said laughing as he went to take his position for the video.

"Come on," Tori said, "Everyone saw that coming"

Chapter two will be up soon

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Jade looked at her watch.

"We will start filming in 17 minutes," she said, "Beck you stay right here. The rest of you feel free to move around and do whatever you want until filming.

"What! Why do I have to sit here," Beck asked.

"Cause," Jade replied.

"Cause is neither a reason nor a complete sentence," Beck pointed out.

"Okay **because **you made me sit on the steps for **sixteen **minutes last month. We are **seventeen **now so you get **seventeen **minutes"

"But I didn't even do anything wrong," Beck argued.

"No? What you did last month wasn't wrong?"

"I had good reason to do that," Beck said, "You don't"

"Sit there and don't move," Jade told him

"I don't have to listen to you," Beck pointed out.

"You do if you want me to take you to the Big Time Rush concert that I won tickets to instead of Cat," Jade said

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN," Cat yelled.

"FINE," Beck said, "But I'm mad"

_That's the idea, _Jade thought to herself.

Now Beck was mad and Cat was mad. This filming would be genuine and Beck would know what being timed out feels like. Now onto Vega then Harris and finally Robbie and Rex.

"Vega," Jade said, "What a beautiful shirt your wearing."

"Thanks I love it. It's my favorite shirt because my grandmother gave it to me-"

Jade 'accidentally' spilled grape fruit juice on Tori's shirt.

"Oops," she said

"JADE!"

"Sorry. At least you can wash it"

Tori walked off grumbling. Andre was already in a bad mood when Jade came in so she didn't have to do anything. She went over to Robbie.

"So," Jade said, "I heard about Rex using your credit card to order Mexican brides"

"What! REX!"

Rex and Robbie started arguing back and forth. This is going to be great. They are so getting an A+ on this.

The timer went off.

"Okay we're ready to begin," she said

"ARE YOU LISTENING," Tori yelled genuinely pissed, "HEAR ME TALK"

"HERE ME SING"

"OPEN UP THE DOOR," Beck yelled mad

...

Chapter 3 is coming soon


End file.
